


Mega ABC'S

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Abuse in some chapters, Alphabetical chapters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is Gay/lesbian, Heterosexual pairings, Multi, Some Humor, Violence in some chapters, just a random soup of things good and bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of stories using the Alphabet as their titles, most are short but there is a full Alphabet of them and then some ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ABCD

**Author's Note:**

> I have this over on Fanfiction.net along with half a dozen works that I'm attempting to post here. That will take quite a while for me so enjoy this!

**A is for Apple**

I stared at the little kids before me, it had been so long since I had been that small, the fact that I hadn't really been around that many kids now made me very uncomfortable. School was the last place I wanted to be but Roxie had talked me into it I swear! The promise of a sleep over compelled me to do it really!

"MegaMind, that story was really neat. Can you sing the ABC's with us now?"

I smiled at the little boy who asked his eyes sparkling with delight;

"Why of course I can!"

They all smiled so brightly it almost blinded me, it almost blew my mind how nice they all were, but they didn't know half the things I had done as the bad guy. All they knew was I was the good guy and I could sing the ABC's with them. It was nice to no longer be judged by the way I had been or the way I looked these days.

"A is for apple, b for banana, c is for cacophony."

The kids all wailed;

"C IS FOR CAT!"

 

**Better Be**

I didn't understand this movie at all, magic didn't exist it just couldn't! The talking hat yelled out;

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy named Harry Potter slid off the stool and walked to the table that the Gryffindor's sat at in the midst of cheering a moment later Dumbledore stood;

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

What the heck?

"Roxie can we watch something else, this is too ridiculous."

She smiled at me;

"You would have been in Slytherin you know that?"

I snorted;

"Like that little blond boy? No, thank you."

She smiled and slid to sit closer to me;

"You know what they say about men who can talk in tongues don't you?"

  


**Come Around**

I glared at music man, really why did he want me to stay up all night with him again?

"Just a drink or two please?" I sighed, well it couldn't hurt us right? I never drank really, last time I had been a teen and one of the ex-prisoners had stopped by to talk to me about this or that and we'd had a drink or two. Minion made me swear off the stuff the next day since it made me act sillier than normal.

"Sure, my place or yours? I don't want to do this in public any more than you do."

He hummed a little off tune thing that he had done since grade school. It was funny how close we had gotten since the whole me becoming a hero business. He'd even gotten smarter, having nudged him into going to college helped of course…

"How about my place, Roxie wouldn't think about it and I did move it since the last time we saw each other."

This is one of those times I wasn't going to ask him how he did things like that or how he'd gotten Roxanne to be so mad at him. I just didn't understand it, she was angrier than a cat defending its babies.

"Ok."

He smiled at me and off we were to his place; He had moved and it didn't look the way it used to, it was more earthy toned I guessed. So many changes in the last six months, the only thing I noticed that was still the same was the fact he still liked to drink and that he would still get a goofy smile when he and I hung out.

"I knew I could get you to come around."

I shook my head and snorted, and I knew he wouldn't stop till he got his way.

 

**Don't**

I growled and stormed away from the scene, how could Roxanne do that to me of all people? I thought she cared about me, I thought we were in love! I was the good guy, didn't we get the girl? Or was that just some big lie, the cosmic joke? Didn't I deserve happiness like the next person? I turned a corner and yelped as I crashed into someone, after falling I looked up into bright green eyes, glasses halfway down the nose of the woman I had run into, she gave me a startled wide-eyed look;

"Oh sorry about that!"

I exclaimed, noticing the papers scattered around us, Picking them up I realized they were sketches and the notebooks they came from were full of them. She had quite the hand for art it seemed;

"Thank you, my goodness you were really upset weren't you?"

I blinked; it wasn't like she really cared right? And when had I stopped being so mad?

"Ah, yeah sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

Green eyes now fully behind glasses showed concern, whether it was faked or not…But then again I had never been good at that kind of stuff. I lacked crucial social skills that would have been useful since I had become the hero of Metro city. At least, I got the name right now and no longer called it metracity.

"That's alright, uh... I know this is really random but would you mind... oh never mind, it was nice to meet you."

She went to leave and I asked;

"What did you want to ask me?"

Turning she blushed;

"I was wondering if you would let me sketch you..."

I blinked, really? I didn't think I was something anyone would want to draw. I mean I looked different than everyone else so I suppose that people would want to sketch me?

"Sure why not?"

She smiled at me and held out her hand for me to shake;

"I'm Calista Bell."

I smiled;

"Nice to meet you too Miss Bell."

We headed to the staircase and walked several flights up, walking down a corridor or two and then we made it to her place; 13M. Upon entering I was stunned, her apartment was very beautiful, lots of works of art on the walls some signed with her name and others having many people's signatures. Pictures of her and what looked like friends in places that were not in the city, she must travel a lot. I stopped and stared at one picture, it was one she'd drew of a waterfall that broke and fell in several different places.

"Hana Maui, I loved to sit there and just listen to the waterfall. It was great, I love to travel all over the world, but I've not been to a lot of places, mostly I hang around this city."

I nodded, maybe she didn't travel enough for her own taste? I saw like, at least, three different countries in those pictures after all;

"Would you like something to drink before we start?"

"Sure."


	2. EFG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Pic  
> http://favim.com/image/95060/ 
> 
> inspired E is for Effort, without it I might not have written it!
> 
> also btw I often use the name Thomas for Metroman's non-superhero self ^_^

**E is For Effort**

I smiled at Minion just to make him leave me the heck alone. I really could care less if I didn't look happy, I wasn't happy. I wanted to just be left alone!

"Sir you really should get out, it's sunny and warm. It's summer time!"

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone till I did what he wanted me to and that was for me to go out and get some sun.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving sheesh!"

He smiled at me and handed me my watch that I had taken off since I was the good guy, hey even the good guy needed a disguise once in a while. I had made it so that I could also create new people with the watch instead of being other people, after the whole debacle with Bernard I decided it was about time I fixed up the watch to do that. I really didn't want angry people like that again. Turning on the watch I flicked it a few times changing the look till I liked one. I had made so many just in case I ever needed them, a few of them were my favorites. I stopped playing with it and looked in the mirror just to make sure it was alright. I had blond hair that went to my shoulder, bright blue eyes, a black hoodie and jeans with boots completed my look, the one thing that really made this body stand out was the burn scar across the right side of my forehead to the middle of the left cheek. People tended to not look me in the face for that fact which made me a little more comfortable. I suppose most people would be bothered by such a look but since I was normally blue it made me feel more at home with the world.

"I'll be back in an hour alright?"

Minion sighed but agreed with that. I grabbed my book bag and walked out, might as well keep up the appearance but sketching. It was a hobby that I hadn't mentioned to Roxanne, I really didn't think she would get my art since she rarely did anyways. I mean come on Robo sheep wasn't that farfetched and I really liked my sketch of them! Fifteen minutes later I was in my favorite spot on the docks, it had a small park attached and people came here to have BBQ's and the like, a great place really. I went to the boulder that I loved to sit on to draw the bay only to find a young man sitting on my rock. Well darn;

"Oh you're here!"

I frowned as the man jumped down, his shaggy brown hair getting in his face as he did so. He looked normal enough. Blue jeans and a blue tee, what did he want?

"Uh do we know each other?"

He shook his head;

"No, I well I've noticed you here before and I just now plucked up the courage to talk to you, I'm Dan nice to meet you."

I nodded still wary of this man... Dan huh...Well I guess I could give him this body's name too;

"I'm Alec, what did you want to talk about?"

He smiled at me and by the time we talked all about art and so many other things that my head spun it was nearly dark;

"Could we meet again sometime?"

It wouldn't hurt to keep meeting Dan; he was easy to get along with;

"Sure!"

He smiled and we switched numbers;

"See you round."

"Yea. See you round."

I guess it was good that Minion put so much effort into getting me out of the house.

 

**Forward thinking**

I spun around in my chair wondering what the blue blazes I was going to do tonight. I couldn't see Roxanne and Minion was out right now, I didn't even want to know what Metro- excuse me Music man was doing at the moment. I could make those

I could make those robo sheep, I could work on some crossword that Minion left out, I could do so many things! So why was I just sitting here and not doing a darn thing? Hmm, I really had no clue what to do, there were just too many things to do! I couldn't make up my mind at this point. Roxanne always said I thought the glass was half full rather than half empty, what did that even mean? Getting up I went to the kitchen, well first thing first feeding myself or my tummy would eat itself.

"Shucks, what a day."

  


**Get out**

"GET OUT!"

I slumped and walked out of Roxanne's place, the door banging behind me, I didn't understand. Why was she so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? Walking to the elevator I thought of all the things I had done recently, I wondered what she thought I did to make her so mad. The elevator opened and I stepped in, a few floors later a man stepped in.

I noticed he looked nervous, did I make him nervous or was he just naturally that way? I hear a slight noise that didn't make any sense, what the heck was that? The doors dinged and opened he stepped out and I frowned at the look on his face. The doors closed and pain shot its way through my chest, Looking down I noticed the dark stain on my shirt that was getting light headed I slid down the wall. I shivered, that man... he must have. Have shot me! The lights dimmed, was I going to die?

"Little buddy! Come one, stay awake!"

Thomas seemed really distant, why was he here?

"Come on MegaMind!"

I felt sick to my stomach and closed my eyes tightly;

"Here lay him down!"

I shifted from Thomas' arms and I felt the coolness of metal against my skin;

"Get some of that blood he left with us stat!"

I felt more than anything people bustling around me;

"Will he be alright?"

Thomas sounded scared;

"He's been shot in the chest Thomas, it just missed his heart."

That didn't answer the question;

"Will I live?"

The nurse, I think gasped and someone told me to save my energy.

 

****


	3. HIJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Chapter Three Already?  
> Help wanted is in Minions POV  
> Introducing is in MetroMan's POV  
> Jolt is in MegaMind's POV The song in Jolt is Believe by the Bravery

**Help wanted**

I whistled as I walked down the sidewalk, People hustled and bustled around, the sun was shining and it was a wonderful day! I noticed the fabric shop that I often went to had a sign in the window, walking closer I realized it was a help wanted poster! Oh that would be wonderful to work there! I quickly entered the store and went to Minnie who owned the store and was often at the front desk;

"Hey Minion, I was wondering if you were going to come in sometime soon."

She'd been waiting for me? Well, maybe she'd be willing to give me a job?

"Oh? Why's that Minnie?"

She gave me a knowing smile; Hey I wasn't always that easy to read, right?

"Oh I don't know maybe I know you've wanted to work here for some time and I just so happen to have set out a poster saying I have a job open?"

We smiled at one another for a moment;

"I'm at your service milady."

She laughed;

"Ah, you charmer you!"

 

**Introducing!**

I blushed as Roxanne gave me a heated look, wow who knew Roxie could pull off super sexy? She gave me a small grin and wandered my way;

"So, what are you doing here?"

I shivered at the tone of her voice;

"Just thought I'd come by and say hi."

She nodded and led me into her apartment; Really Roxie had a lot from being the top reporter and lived like it.

"Maybe you could stay and say more to me?"

I smiled and sat in my favorite chair, ahh this chair was just right, not too soft nor too hard.

"Maybe I could, maybe not. Anyhow, you mentioned that you met someone today that I might be interested in?"

She nodded and gave me a glass of wine, we often did this on random days since both of us really spent a lot of time at work.

"Yes, his name's Daniel. Really nice, works about as hard as me though."

Hm, I really wish that she would stop trying to set me up with a man...Not that I would tell her to stop anytime soon. Of course, she was still my number one lover as far as I was concerned, but it would be nice to have something more, I really didn't want that with her. I wanted someone who would love me, someone who was male preferably. If I couldn't get one that was male, female would do, after there's more fish in the sea that way.

 

**Jolt**

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

I sat up in bed wondering what woke me, my dream...my dream had scared the daylights out of me and now I was sure a noise woke me up. Was one of those shadows alive and going to eat me? I walked to the kitchen; everything seemed to be waiting, as if holding its breath. Like something bad was going to happen soon and the world was just waiting so that it could cry at the pain it would bring.

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground_

_It swells into the air_

_With the rising_

_Rising sound_

_And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors_

_What are we waiting for_

I gasped for breath as I lay on the ground covered in dust, blood, and sweat. This was going to be the end wasn't it...my end if I didn't find a way to beat this monster of a man. He grinned at me baring those sharp teeth, the teeth he had sunk into my skin more than once already. This couldn't end this way! I was the good guy and I wouldn't be beaten by him! This was not the day I would lose rather it was the day I would think back on and sweat a little about it or laugh it off! I got up and faced off with the villain once more.

_I am hiding from some beast_

_But the beast was always here_

_Watching without eyes_

_Because the beast is just my fear_

_That I am just nothing_

_Now its just what I've become_

_What am I waiting for_

_Its already done_

_Oh_


	4. KLMNOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep at a distance is in MetroMan's POV
> 
> Letting go is in Roxanne's POV  
> (The song at the end is 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane)
> 
> Master Mind Is in MegaMind's POV
> 
> Not for you is in MegaMind's POV
> 
> Out in the Open is In Metro/Music Man's POV
> 
> Please is in Roxanne's POV

**Keep at a distance**

I wondered what it would have been like if I had told him that I cared about him. Of course he would think I was only messing with him again, I may not be smart but I knew exactly why I had picked on him in school. Maybe not then because we were too young to know about that kind of stuff but later on in life it hit me, right after a particularly hard fight we had as superhero and villain. It made my blood freeze when I hit him so hard that he passed out, I had never really knocked him out at any point before that and I really didn't want to do that again. I knew that day after I sent him to the hospital that I really did care about him in more than one way than I should, I was the superhero I shouldn't care for the villain that I was trying to stop and put in jail! I had cared anyway, in my own twisted way I had fallen for him, why you ask? I don't know, I guess it was because no matter the odds against him he would enviably rise to the challenge. Yep, no matter how many times I bashed his face in he would come right back for more. And gods if that didn't do anything to me the dreams afterward would! They were very vivid and I wished on many levels that I could be with him, at the end I just shook my head and pretended to die so that I wouldn't have to hand him his own ass anymore, when I realized how close he and Roxanne had gotten it was too late, they loved each other and I had to stay at a distance like I had been for so long...at a distance I had set myself with.

 

**Letting go**

I clutched onto Minion as I balled my eyes out, one of his arms wrapped around my shivering shoulders, I still couldn't believe it after all this time that Mega was gone, I just didn't want to believe that everything that had been good in my life for the last few years was dead and gone... I looked at the coffin where MegaMind the hero resided, this just couldn't be real, and he couldn't be gone! This had to be some terrible dream that I would wake up from safe in his arms! There were dozens of people silently waiting for the priest to say his bit, but this was so wrong-so terribley wrong I thought I would grow old with him and now...Now that would never happen.

_I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_  
_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_  
_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

 

**Master Mind**

I knew I was smart! I just freaking knew it! My creation looked up at me and I swear it gave me a look of irritation, now what?

"Bhaaa, bhaaa?"

I shook my head that last bah couldn't have been a question...right? Ah jeez why did I make it so I couldn't understand it? The Brain Bots were easy to understand because I modeled them after dogs...but sheep were a whole different thing, a whole set of problems that I couldn't have anticipated! It decided it was fed up with just standing there looking at me and wandered off way faster than I could keep up!

"Minion! Minion The Robot sheep prototype is getting away from me!"

 

**Not for you**

I pouted at Thomas as he slapped my hand away from the cookies he'd just pulled from the oven, I really wanted one! They were perfect too, nice and soft and gushing with chocolate.

"These are for the kids and you don't get any!"

Really now there were plenty of them, what would it hurt if I took just one! I mean gods surly there was more than enough to go around! There were only going to be twenty kids and he'd baked three dozen!

"But I want a cookie too."

He shook his head and set them down on the cooling rack;

"Next time I make cookies I will make you a super big one, what do you think of that? But it wasn't right now. I pouted and he laughed at my face;

"Alright, alright you win grab one before I change my mind."

I did so and enjoyed every bit of it. I noticed him looking at me and I smiled at him;

"I didn't think you were a sloppy eater."

He closed in and swiped the corner of my face; his finger came away with chocolate on it. I turned red, wow I didn't think that cookie went anywhere but my mouth! He licked his finger clean and went back to baking.

**Out in the open**

**This is the companion to _come around_**

**(Quick A/N: Megamind's given name =** _son of the shield; redeemer)_

I shook my head as he stared at me, Roxanne stood off to the side with a gloating look plastered across her face, MegaMind just looked startled or maybe confused...it was hard to tell with him some times.

"Is, is she telling the truth Michael?"

I turned red; it wasn't often that he would call me by my given name.

"I… I'm sorry Ransom."

He frowned and Roxanne shook her head;

"I knew you were in love with him, you're sick you know that!"

I flinched, I wasn't sick…Humans had such high held beliefs, why did it matter who you loved as long as you simply loved? I had hidden from them all in that respect long before I chose to fake my death… Now I really would be alone. Surly Ransom would be disgusted with me.

"Roxanne."

Just her name but the tone of it was startling, He never sounded dominate or dark and yet… was there still hope that he wouldn't abandon me for the fact that I cared in a way that most would believe I shouldn't? Roxanne stared at Ransom, he hadn't even turned to face her when he said her name, and he was still staring at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle that was much too hard for him.

"Do you love me or is she wrong?"

Still the same clipped tone. Was he mad with me too?

"I don't know if I love you…"

He nodded and finally turned away from me, I sagged against the island I had been at when they came to visit. Roxanne sneered at me, but MegaMind got her attention all the same by standing inches from her. I knew they loved each other and I would never have a place in his heart so why had she done this to me?  
"You were worried that he might get my attention weren't you."

She pulled her lower lip with her teeth;

"Yes."

But why, why would she be worried about that? I wasn't a female so I should be the last person that she would be worried about!

"Michael, I'm sorry that she attacked you this way. If I had known you cared about our gender and not hers I would have talked to her about this before she did this."

I nodded; at least he was understanding and not screaming at me about how sick I was how much a freak I was for loving someone whom I couldn't have children with.

"I'll talk to you another time about this alright, first me and Roxanne have a lot to talk about."

He grabbed her by the arm and led her from the room. Moments later I head my front door close. What exactly had just happened? I mean my god that was the strangest thing I had ever seen him do and I had seen a lot considering that we had known each other since we were children. Turning around I grabbed my now warm beer and chugged it. This was going to be one of those sleepless nights I just knew it.

 

**Please**

_This would belong with the story above think of it as a part three._

I didn't understand it, why hadn't he gotten mad at Michael? Michael was gay! Not only was he gay he had feelings for MegaMind! I pouted as MegaMind told Minion what had happened since we had come back early.

"Roxanne, how could you do that? It wasn't like it was harming you or anything."

I was flabbergasted; exactly what was I missing here? Michael was gay and yet these two didn't seem to care about that, they cared more about the fact that I was the one that ousted him for what he was!

"But I, he. Really now! It's sick! He's sick!"

Minion only shook his head;

"I didn't realize that you hated gay people Roxanne, where is the open minded woman that I grew to care about?"

Where was this going? I was open minded!

"I don't understand why I am the bad guy in this!"

MegaMind shook his considerable head;

"Roxanne we're more excepting of that, I don't care about whether someone is gay or not."

Minion nodded, they shared a look and Minion stepped closer;

"Plus it helps that I'm Bi and I have a boyfriend."

He, but what the hell? I stepped backward;

"You but, why?"

He sighed dramatically and gave me a sad look;

"Because I love him, because it doesn't matter to me what gender the person I want to spend my life with is."


	5. QRS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some M/M just to warn you all ^_^

**Quest out of the blue**

I was supposed to do what? I really thought that being the hero would give me better things to do! More things to experience and all that good stuff!

"Sir, Roxanne is on the phone!"

I rushed to the phone that Minion held out and snatched it with a hurried thank you;

"Hey Roxie!"

I heard a light snort; I had taken to calling her that because of all the time I spent with her friends and family;

"Hey Mega, do you think you could come over?"

I agreed and we hung up, dashing for better clothes than the ones I used to work on my machines I hopped, cursed, and generally made an ass of myself. Before being on my way to Roxanne's place, Minutes later I was knocking on the door. Opening it Roxanne gave me a smile, inviting and friendly;

"Hey Mega."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek which she returned in favor.

"You wanted something?"

She closed the door and led me to her couch;

"Well, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

A favor? What did she want from me that she might show such hesitation?

"Oh? What would you want me to do?"

She turned a little red;

"Would you marry me?"

  


**Respect?**

Why did I decide to do this again? Little kids were such a handful; I wasn't use to sticky hands, watchful eyes, and motor mouths.

"MegaMind?"

I looked down at the little girl with blond and pink hair, how had she gotten pink at the bottom of her long blond pigtails?

"Yes?"

She gave Minion a quick look before looking back at me;

"Is, is your friend nice to fish eaters?"

I blinked, Minion had just come and the other kids were swarming him at this point. It didn't seem to bother him that some humans eat fish.

"Well, Minion doesn't really care if you eat fish. He wouldn't eat fish but he doesn't judge people because of what they eat."

She bit her lower lip;

"But people judge each other all the time, mummy said so."

True we all did judge each other about small things and petty things too;

"Yes, but good people will look past how you act, whether or not you eat fish, or anything else."

"Like my hair."

I smiled and nodded;

"Just like that, some people would find your hair to be very fascinating."

Her little face scrunched up;

"Fas. Fascinating? What does that mean?"

I forget sometimes that kids don't know a lot of words though she did speak better than her peers;

"It means that it's something that others would like to ask you about, something that would get their attention."

She nodded and bit her lip as if confused or maybe thinking? Next I knew I had a lapful of happiness.

"Thank you MegaMind. I'll take that to heart."

 

**Sad and Blue**

Hysteria by Muse

_It's holding me, morphing me_  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive

"Little Buddy?"

I looked up at Thomas and then away. Why was he here?

"Sir, I thought you might need someone to talk to about this."

I snarled and jumped up;

"It doesn't matter, why did you have to-"

I cut myself off and stormed off, this was not something I wanted to talk to Thomas about! I didn't want him to know the reason Roxanne broke up with me was because of my immoral feelings for him! She told me that it was alright, that she understood. I didn't! I felt terrible, how could I still…why would I still want him when I had her!

_'Cause I want it now_  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

I wondered where MegaMind was, he stormed off several hours ago. Minion was upset but I calmed him by saying I'd look for him. It was turning out to be something of a shock that I couldn't find him at once, where the hell had he gone to? I was tired of this, what exactly had he and Roxanne fought about? I let my feet lead me to Roxanne's place. I hadn't looked there, why hadn't I thought of that sooner?

_And I want you now_  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode

"Please, I don't want him! I just want you!"

Roxanne sighed;

"Mega, I know you don't want to want him, but it doesn't change the fact that you do want him."

I shook my head;

"I don't want to lose you."

A smile from her lips felt more like a death sentence. I knew that smile all too well now;

"I know but I want someone to love, you can't fully love me because of your feelings for him… you'll regret never telling him."

A shiver passed through me, Regret it? I would regret losing her and having him laugh in my face if I told him. Someone knocked on the door and Roxanne went to answer it;

"Thomas, hey it's been awhile, come in come in!"

I froze, oh shit. I didn't want him to be here, she's force me to tell him for sure. He walked in and looked only half surprised that I was here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Minion was worried."


	6. TUV

**Turncoat  
** Inspired by the song  _Feeling Good_ **by Muse**

Pain jarred me as someone hit me from behind, what was going on? This Mirage Master wanted to fight me because he was doing bad things and didn't want to go to jail… but when had he gotten a partner? I had been fighting him for close to six months but I could never get him into jail.

"Great going Miniontor Nice hit. I knew you were evil to a tee!"

I was lifted up and turned only to come face to face with Minion! But this was a different suit and were those horns on his head?

"Sure Mirage, Whatever you say."

He gave me a look that sent chills down my back;

"Minion! What are you doing?"

His grin was full of malice and showed off his sharp teeth.

"Oh I'm not Minion anymore, its Miniontor now. I no longer am under you."

I struggled against his hold;

"Please, Minion this isn't you! This isn't right!"

His eyes burned with hatred;

"Oh and that's where your wrong. I was always better at being evil than you, only I never operated in this city. I'm the Master Mind this time; I knew one day I would have to end you."

Mirage Master chuckled and walked over to the device they were trying to steal, picking it up he hollered at Minion;

"I'll be at base Miniontor."

Minion simply nodded and sighed;

"I guess this is your end now isn't it MegaMind."

He said my name with a sneer but this couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real, Minion was the nicest fish, the best friend…how could he be evil?

"I thought you were my friend Minion…I thought you cared about me."

His eyes blazed with hatred and anger;

"I was nothing more than your Minion, nothing more than a lackey for so many years…How could I go from that to your friend? I obviously didn't matter that much if you never noticed that things would go missing or that every once in a while I would go missing? "

He must have paused so that I would think about those things, but my mind only wandered into an escape plan, letting myself sag into his grip I started the plan;

"Your right, I never did…you never became good you were evil the whole time. I'm sorry it came to that Minion I really am."

And I struck him in the chest plate. I knew the buttons of his old suit and prayed that I could damage this suit much in the way I could have before. He yelped and fell backwards;

"Your right, this is the end. But it's your end not mine."

 

**Under the Mistletoe**

"A fundraiser? Why do I have to go?"

Roxanne fixed me with a penetrating look. I knew that look all too well now; we'd been together for almost a year and a half;

"You're the hero of this city of course, you have to go to show your face to the people who will be helping with their checks, if you don't show and give them a good reason why they should give their money then they won't."

This meant a lot to her, it always did when she gave me the look she had me pinned with.

"Alright Roxie, I'll go."

She smiled and nodded to me;

"I knew you would."

Walking with her to the main room Minion greeted us with a giant smile;

"Roxanne I did what you asked me to."

She nodded to him and led me down the hallway to the game and TV room. I noticed the Christmas decorations up, a string held Mistletoe and a great big tree was sitting in the corner. I looked to Roxanne who only pointed up; looking in the direction I noticed that there was also mistletoe above me. She gave me a sly look and advanced on me;

"Say that's mistletoe isn't it."

And we kissed, oh now I was looking forward to that fundraiser. I bet they would have plenty of mistletoe since it was a Christmas party!

 

**Victory**

**(Quick A/N:** A continuation of Don't **)**

"Ah Ha! It's done!"

Minion gave me a strange look as I pelted out of my room;

"Sir, what's done? What have you been doing?"

I didn't even bother to answer him as I raced to the phone; I dialed a well-known number and waited. Three rings in a pleasant voice answered;

"Hello?"

A quick grin tugged my lips;

"Hey Calista, Guess what! I finished it!"

I heard a squeal of delight;

"About time MegaMind! It's gotten so close to the competition that I was getting worried!"

I'd been worried about it too to be honest. The Competition was for upcoming painters, Calista had been helping me by showcasing some of my work in her art gallery. I didn't use my real name and no one but the people who filed the papers would even then not many people knew about my given name.

"I Know I know. I just wanted it to be perfect is all."

She said something but not in the receiver, someone said something back and Calista snarled;

"I'll call you back Ransom."

She hung up and I wondered what the hell had just happen. It had almost sounded like…no I couldn't think about her; it hurt too much to think of her. Enviably my mind supplied her name. Roxanne, of course my mind was right it had sounded like Roxanne talking to my second best friend. I wandered away from the phone and Minion gave me a strange look;

"Is everything alright sir?"

I nodded;

"Just Peachy."


	7. WXYZ

**Which way?**

I looked down at the directions and wondered exactly how I had ended up doing this kind of stuff. I mean it wasn't like I was into being around a lot of people unless it was work... I swear Audra did this on purpose;

"Turn left and go to the red building."

Alright, simple enough directions, Getting to the red building I looked around, well this was interesting how did I get into the building? I walked around till I found a door and tried to open it only to find that it wouldn't open, Gha, darn it how did I get in! Walking away to find another door I heard a bang and turned, Calista laughed as she leaned out.

"Want in?"

I smiled and went back;

"Of course...what are you wearing?"

She turned red and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles from the dark purple skirt. It flowed around her legs nicely and stopped above her ankles barely. Her top was just as abnormal on her, a plum purple color, it accentuated her upper body…Honestly, I wasn't staring but she was rather busty so it was hard to miss I swear!

"Come meet my business partner?"

I nodded and walked in to the building, she led me to a gallery styled room with only one person in it; this lone gentleman turned his almond-shaped brown eyes on us as we walked deeper into the room. His silky, curly, chalk-white hair was worn in a style that reminded me of a trailing ribbon. He wasn't very tall but honestly he wasn't the shortest man I had ever met and he had a thin build, maybe something a dancer would have I guess, His skin was cream-colored so he must have got out in the sun often enough. He waved, I noticed that he had long-fingered hands, did he play any instruments I wondered, and His wardrobe consisted of a gray suit jacket, with a green button up and gray slacks, and black dress shoes. This man was well off, so how in the world had he become Calista's partner?

"AH, this must be MegaMind? Yes?"

She smiled at him, holding out a hand as if to show off a product she introduced him;

"This is Alphonse Henry Pierce, Alphonse this is Random Ahiadr."

Alphonse nodded lightly;

"I Vas not under the impression that you had a surname."

I felt the corner of my mouth lift;

"Most don't even realize that MegaMind isn't my name."

He nodded;

"I looked at your art it was very moving. Very few paint the vay you do."

I felt my face heat up. Not many would say that to me or at least I didn't think too many people would…honestly if people knew I was not only into abstract art but also was the one who designed the new school that had recently been built. I would lose a lot of support; they wanted a hero, not an artist.

 

**X, Simply X**

This new villain was strange, I mean we all were, but still this one topped the cake for strange. He called himself X. Nothing else just the one letter, honestly didn't the villains have any creativity anymore?

"I'll make your world crumble make you fall to your knees with the pain of it all as the world you worked so hard to get falls around you."

X really didn't know whom he was dealing with now did he?

"The bad guy never wins what makes you think you'll be any different?"

X frowned at that concept, but hey out of all the people in this world who would know best? Years I spent being stopped by MetroMan, I was evil then. All it took was a change of heart and I was then the good guy, and that would never change. Nor would the fact I wouldn't let any villain come and bring me to my knees, I couldn't let them do that.

  


**Yellow**

The flowers were all yellow and they smelled so beautiful... But why did I feel so at home here?

"Taqire."

I knew that voice but from where? I turned and found myself face to face with a man who looked so much like me that it was like looking into a mirror.

"Taqire it isn't your time yet."

My time? I wasn't dying was I? I was fighting a villain but what had happened... Hm. There had been an explosion and then I woke here. Maybe I was dead already?

"Father?"

He smiled at me;

"Yes son, I'm so very proud of you. But it is not your time. Earth still needs a hero like you, your loved ones still need you."

 

**Zia**

"You are under arrest for the murder of Roxanne Ritchie."

Minion looked surprised and I felt my heart freeze, my Roxie dead?

"That can't be Roxanne left only three hours ago, she can't be dead!"

I couldn't believe it this wasn't true it was a trick, this woman was wrong, Wrong!

"Can anyone other than Minion confirm you've been here the last three hours?"

I froze; it had only been me and Minion;

"I can."

Bernard! Why was he here?

"And you are?"

He gave her his everlasting bored look;

"Bernard Goodwin."

She nodded;

"Zia Norman; I'll have to bring you all in then if you are his witness for being here for the last three hours."

Bernard nodded, how were we going to pull this off? He hadn't been here and we all couldn't get the story straight before she got me to jail...


	8. ECF

**Every New Beginning starts with an end _(Sequel to Zia)_**

**_[A pic](http://www.bigstockphoto.com/image-18057155/stock-photo-a-beautiful-young-woman-in-brown-jumper-with-long-dark-hair-and-clear-blue-eyes) I instantly thought of Zia as looking like ^_^  
_ **

Blue eyes locked on to me a rage boiling in those eyes that sent shockwaves of pain through my body.

"Roxanne you're alive!"

A cold smiled and a slap later;

"Yes MegaMind I am alive and so are you."

I couldn't believe this! Why was Roxanne acting like this? Zia Moaned and Roxanne kicked her ribs.

"Stupid bitch, you should have known better Norman."

Zia Norman was a woman that makes you think of a bird of prey with deep-set aquamarine eyes, luxurious, curly, brown hair is medium-length and she has a lithe build, how she had become a cop beats me. But I was sure that a few of her ribs were broken. The side of her face that was facing me was bruised a deep purple and black, where Roxanne had hit her to knock her out;

"Zia…Zia wake up."

Roxanne glared at me;

"What's this? Do you have a thing for miss I-Am-Better-than-everyone? That's laughable, who would want you now?"

Barbs of pain lanced through my heart, I didn't understand this new Roxanne;

"I thought you cared for me Roxie…what happened to you?"

She sneered;

"She met the mastermind Zelcor. He warped her mind, she needs help-"

Roxanne kicked her again and tusked as Zia coughed up blood and saliva. I cringed, we had to get out of this or Zia could die.

"Roxanne, leave Mrs. Norman out of this. This is between you and me."

Another growl tore through Roxanne's mouth. This couldn't be how it ended for us…Damn Zelcor and whatever he did to my sweet, loving Roxanne!

"No, no Miss Norman gets to be the first to witness your death."

 

**Chaotic Rock  
another take on _Come Around_ in Mega Mind's POV ^_^**

My lips tingled and when I swiped my tongue across them it came away with the aftertaste of beer, sweets, and a taste that could only be described as Michael's. I shivered and pushed farther away; Michael looked a little surprised but then again that could have just been the beer talking.

"I, I have to go."

He blinked; I turned away and hurriedly made my way to the door;

"Wait, I'm sorry!"

I didn't bother to stop, my mind whirled as I rushed away from him…from the one thing I couldn't believe he had done. I loved Roxanne; he knew that why in blazes would he even think I would be OK with …With that? I wasn't even sure where the hell I was going, maybe he had thought it ok because he was drunk? I never even thought about whether or not he could get drunk or not, I guess that answered that question with a resounding yes. But it made more sense as I continued on my way home, all those goofy grins on his face, the way he would pat my back, pay attention to me, the way he had treated me years ago….I crawled into bed and sighed, it hadn't taken me long to get home but I was tired out of my brain and the beer had finally released its hold

But it made more sense as I continued on my way home, all those goofy grins on his face, the way he would pat my back, pay attention to me, the way he had treated me years ago….I crawled into bed and sighed, it hadn't taken me long to get home but I was tired out of my brain and the beer had finally released its hold over me. Gods why had Michael ruined a perfectly good friendship? Beer, of course it was the beer. I doubt he would have told me otherwise. Right? Oh geez, what if he had thought about telling me? My eyes felt like two rocks and I allowed them to drift shut.

…

"MegaMind wake up!"

I started awake and noticed Minion looking none too pleased;

"Good morning Minion."

He frowned at me and shook himself he didn't have a head like me, I mean he had no neck so when he wanted to shake his head… you get what I mean.

"Afternoon MegaMind."

Really? It wasn't often that I slept in like this. Damn it Michael!

"I didn't have anything important today did I?"

A frown but he didn't answer;

"I'll take that as a Yes, what did I miss?"

He closed his eyes;

"Nothing sir, you didn't miss anything. But I just thought it was strange that you were still in bed."

It was, I was so use to the prison system that I ran off of it without even thinking about it anymore.

"I had a long night is all; Michael wanted to hang out with me."

Now that got Minions attention;

"Roxanne warned me he might want to do that."

Warned him? What the heck was he talking about? He must have realized that this was something that Roxanne hadn't quite talked to me about.

"Why would she do that Minion, and don't try to worm yourself out of telling me. I won't let it drop till you do tell me."

Minion knew that this was one of my more annoying traits. I annoyed myself all the time with my own tactics;

"Well, Roxanne seemed to be under the impression that Michael has a crush on you."

He, well the kiss from last night really showed that to be true now didn't it?

"Why would that matter? I mean come on I'm with Roxanne, why would he try anything?"

Minion gave me a look that in words on paper would be described simply as O. I rather he didn't look like a fish out of water pun very much intended.

"He did something to you last night didn't he?"

Not that you needed to know Minion my slippery friend;

"We were drinking that's all."

He gave me a devious grin;

"Yes, and then he did something stupid didn't he?"

I turned red, of course! He did something stupid, but we were drunk! It wasn't like I pulled away till after we had kissed! Hell, I had even kissed back!

"Minion it doesn't matter alright!"

I jumped out of bed and stormed to my bathroom, slamming the door shut I wondered why it hurt so much to admit that I was kissed by Michael. I sighed and started up the shower, my god why Michael? Why would you do this to me? Send me into this torment and this conflict… I loved Roxanne and I couldn't love him. I couldn't leave Roxanne, not for anything or anyone.

"Sir…Roxanne is here."

I growled and turned the shower off; thank god I always had a change of clothes in the cabinet. I walked out and found Roxanne in the kitchen with Michael. What the hell was he doing here?

"Roxanne, Michael."

Roxanne smiled lightly at me and Michael looked scared. I would look scared of me right now too.

"He came over this morning and told me what happened last night."

I sat at the table and wondered exactly where this was heading, Roxanne was my girlfriend and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did…I didn't mean to do that."

I nodded, I couldn't stay mad at him, and he knew that it would never happen. It couldn't because I wasn't that way.

"Apology accepted, but next time we hang out we're not drinking."

They both smiled and I knew today would be a good day.

 

**Fallen Visions (The sequel to E is for Effort)**

"Hello?"

There was silence for a moment;

"Hey Alec, This is Dan."

I made a noise and walked away from Minion;

"Hey Dan, how are you?"

"Great, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today?"

I didn't have anything to do today as long as no villains attacked of course.

"Sure why not?"

Grabbing my watch I once more became Alec, I really liked hanging out with Dan. It had been six months since we started to hang out and become friends. He was funny and I enjoyed his artwork, he was a top name to be honest and it was great to see his expression when someone on the street spotted him and pointed out he was Dan Warren. This often got us running so we didn't have to deal with all the people who liked his art work.

"Hey Alec!"

I waved at Dan and crossed the street, It wasn't often I would hit the club with Dan but hey everyone deserves a chance to go out and ogle the women when they were away from their girlfriend, after all I wouldn't do that around Roxanne, she'd kick my butt!

"Hey, where are we heading tonight?"

He grinned;

"A new place called The Cursed Lab, apparently the guy that owns it is into Dungeon and dragons."

That made sense, it sounded like a strange tavern that you would run into if you were gaming. I didn't play all that often and only with some of the guys that helped raise me. They were either dead now or still in jail, or didn't want to talk to me since I was the good guy now.

"Cool, lead the way."

…

Dan smiled a little loopy since he had been drinking;

"Ok Dan where the blazes do you live?"

He pointed and I sighed, might as well ask Minion if he could find out for me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Minions number;

"Hello?"

I smiled, he was always polite;

"Hey Minion could you do me a favor?"

A small pause had me sweating, what was he doing?

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Could you give me the directions to Dan Warren's place? From The Cursed Lab?"

I could almost hear the disapproval from Minion even though he didn't say anything.

"Sure, give me a moment."

Dan hugged me tightly to himself and muttered something before going quite again. What was he muttering in his drunken state?

"Alright sir, get onto fifty-second and head east till you reach metro way and take a left."

…

After searching Dan I found his keys and letting us in I realized that Dan really didn't care that he had a lot of money, that wasn't to say his place was plain or anything but it lacked any really expensive things, it had pictures that he himself had painted, pictures of friends and family and the like, A picture of us at the beach stared at me from his desk;

"Which way is your bedroom?"

He gave me another one of those loopy smiled;

"First door on the right when you get to the narrow hallway."

A moment and a fall later we reached his bedroom, I huffed as I placed him in his bed, making sure to take his shoes off. His wide burnished iron eyes locked on to my blues and held for a moment;

"You're a good friend you know that?"

I smiled and nodded;

"You're a great friend too."

And I saw myself out so that he could get some well-needed sleep.


	9. KTM

**Knight of Loss**

_Don't kid yourself_  
and don't fool yourself  
this love's too good to last  
and I'm too old to dream

I yelled out as the madman whom I had been fighting slipped behind me and grabbed both my arms roughly and slammed me to the ground. This wasn't supposed to be happening! Metal cut into my gloves and bit into my skin. What the hell! This wasn't good by any stretch of the imagination, I had thought this was your run of the mill break in only to find this man in a costume who was faster than I had given him credit and stronger than most, strong enough to pull me down, strong enough to handcuff me.

"LET GO!"

The man chuckled, and leaned down;

"You are no match for me MegaMind, never were, the boys and I knew from the beginning that you couldn't be strong enough. Smart yes, strong no."

I knew this voice…An inmate once, one who had scared me just a bit and the three that raised me kept me from him telling me he was no good, that I shouldn't mess with him. The warden had always kept an eye on him when he just happened to be near me. Why was beyond me but right now I knew I had to get away from this psychopath.

 _Don't grow up too fast_  
and don't embrace the past  
this life's too good to last  
and I'm too young to care

**Metro Pov**

I heard the cry of pain that sent chills of ice down my back, which had to be MegaMind! After all how many times had I made him scream? We had been enemies for so long, now as friends I didn't want to hear that kind of scream, rushing to the museum I began my search for him and whatever the causes of his screams were. Didn't like the sounds of pain, I had heard him scream before because of me but not like that, it sounded like a death scream and it scared me, was he dying? I turned into the main hall and felt my jaw drop; a costumed fellow was on top of MegaMind. NO! I rushed the guy and threw him from MegaMind who didn't move as blood pooled around him.

"You bastard!"

The man chuckled;

"It wasn't anything he didn't deserve that whore."

I saw red; no one I mean no one deserves that kind of attack!

"Go to hell you rat bastard!"

And I swooped down on him, I wouldn't kill him but I would make him hurt!

…

I laid him on my bed, I couldn't take him to a hospital considering that he had told me not to but I needed to make sure he didn't die from blood loss at least;

"Amber, are you on duty right now?"

A pause;

"Would I be on the phone if I was?"

Good point, thank god for that one. My sister was a doctor and often was a smart ass to me, really to anyone but me more than most.

"I need help, uh a friend of mine was attacked…I don't know how much time they have."

"On my way! Beep beep beep…"

I winced; she must have slammed her phone down if she'd hung up that fast. I hoped she got here soon, I hadn't learned very much from her considering I didn't need Medical attention or at least not that often. It took her half an hour to get to my place and when she did it was with practically a hospital worth of medical supplies.

"Where?"

I silently pointed to my room; I didn't follow her because I would only be in the way. I waited what seemed an eternity.

"He should be fine brother of mine."

I looked up and sighed in relief;

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

She hummed for a moment;

"He should wake in a day or two, I'll check on him later today and early tomorrow. If he wakes before I come tomorrow give me a ring and don't give him your 'I-pity-you' look that will piss him off."

She walked away and I sat down, If only I had been faster…if only I had done something!

 _Don't kid yourself_  
and don't fool yourself  
this life could be the last  
and we're too young to see

_  
_ **Mega Pov**

I opened my eyes and winced in pain. I hated that man so damn much and when I found him again I was going to kill him, a noise near me startled me, flinching away I hoped they didn't want to harm me;

"It's only me little buddy!"

Ah, Music Man. I turned to look at him;

"How did I get here?"

He gave me a blank stare;

"Uh, I found you last night and brought you here…my sister took care of your wounds, She'll be here in fifteen minutes or so to check on you."

His sister Amber Wright, Well she was a doctor, and she had taken care of me before, but she knew what had happened…he knew what had happened too if he had been the one to find me. Oh god, oh god he knew and she did, they knew how unclean I was!

"I…I thank you. But I should be going."

He gave me the worse glare I had ever seen. Worse than any before, why did he look like that?

"Oh no you don't little buddy; sis will tell you when you can leave. Besides, why would I let you go if you're injured?"

I growled at him, but he wasn't giving me a pity look that he was sometimes known for. He'd never done that so at least my world only tilted and not toppled. Maybe my world wouldn't change much? Maybe with friend like him and Minion I wouldn't cower in fear from men…I mean I wasn't cowering from him at least, but out of all the men in the world I knew he would be the safest, after all he had been a hero once…still. He had saved me, maybe he shouldn't have quit if he was still up to saving people?

 

 **True Defender  
_(_** Sequel to Yellow ** _)_**

_"Taqire...Taqire, mommy loves you, don't you ever forget and Daddy loves you too. Taqire my baby boy I love you, live for everything you have and will have."_

I shivered at the words my deceased mother spoke to me as the land of the dead faded away. She was right; I had to live for my mother and father. They had sent me away from our dying planet, father was also right and it made my heart sing to have heard him say he was proud of me and it made me sad at the same time. I was loved and yet… all those years that I had felt alone, I hadn't really been alone, I had Minion by my side and my parents smiling down from heaven. The inmates, and the warden too, I had never been alone and I would fight still. I wouldn't lose my life because I had to defend this city if it was the last thing I did. I opened my eyes, when had I closed them? The world around me was grayish and fuzzy, voices in the background. Minion was speaking to someone, malice coloring his tone;

"You're a right bastard and you will be stopped even if it's the last thing I do!"

But he wouldn't be alone in the endeavor!

 

 **Mystic Dream  
(** Sequel to _Turncoat, music from muse called 'Apocalypse Please'_ ** _)_**

 _Declare this an emergency_  
come on and spread a sense of urgency  
and pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world

I stared at the warden surprised by his words;

"You're kidding, I thought you put him in isolation, how could he escape!"

Warden sighed and placed his fingertips together in the form of a pyramid. I never remembered what that was called but he always did it when he had something important to talk about;

"I don't know how it happened but he did get away, none of us can tell how or who helped him escape."

I knew who would help him, Mirage Master, and whatever inside help they had. I still couldn't believe that Minion had betrayed me but if he wanted to stay bad he would have to end up fighting me. I didn't want to fight him, he had been my only friend for many years and to lose him was like a bullet through the heart.

 _it's time we saw a miracle_  
come on it's time for something biblical  
to pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world

I cried out in shock as Minions eyes widened, he toppled out of sight over the edge of the building as I rushed forward, I had to save him! He was my friend no matter what he had to say about the subject, I still cared about him even if he was evil, after all what was family if love didn't exist?

_proclaim eternal victory_  
_come on and change the course of history_  
_and pull us through_  
_and pull us through_  
_and this is the end_  
_this is the end of the world_

But it wasn't the end of Minion, the world might have frozen for a moment as he fell, I might have died a little at the thought of losing him, but victory was mine and Minion learned his lesson and maybe the thought of it being the end pulled us through and gave us a reason to both be good. Gave me a reason to be more involved with Minion, gave me a reason to tell him how much he really meant to me and kept telling him till he would get sick of it, and would never forget who it was that had been by my side for years and had looked after me no matter what I had done. I could do the same for him; I could love him no matter what he did, even while he placed the evil Miniontor away and took a new outlook on life. After all what did siblings do but forgive and while I might not forget I'd pretend to, because I loved him.


	10. HGI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! The next chapter! I was trying to be funny in the first one but I don't think it worked lol hope you enjoy even if I was being a dork this chapter hahaha I was struck down with these drabbles? whatever these stories are for some odd reason... lol

**Help I'm a-**

"...Turtle and I can't get up!"

I frowned at the joke, really that wasn't funny; a turtle could potentially die that way.

"Minion I don't see the point of that joke."

He gave me a bored look as if he expected me to find that funny.

"Oh just help me up will you?"

I grabbed his arm and hauled him up;

"Why do people even make that joke? Do they know how many turtles die that way?"

Minion rolled his eyes and shook himself;

"Oh sir you think way too much about random stuff like that."

 

**Good wives are a child's best friend**

Wardens POV

The boy looked healthy enough, for an alien. The inmates had wondered if they could keep him, but if I allowed that what would stop them from teaching the poor child to be bad like them? For all I knew they would teach him right and wrong backwards! The child had a fish with him who seemed as if he didn't trust us one bit, hell this could be the child's guard for all we knew. When we took both to the hospital wing I wondered how to keep them from the government. After all we'd been looking as a whole race at the sky and wondering if there was life beyond this planet. Believing that one day we would reach those stars and seek out new life.

"Sir, they seem healthy but I would suggest taking them to St. Williams."

Hm, that could be a problem; Dr. Orson gave me a grin that didn't belong on a doctor's face;

"I have a friend there that can be discreet…We could give the child a birth certificate but we'll need parents for him."

Nathan Orson and his wife wouldn't do, they were a young family with two little kids already and I knew he wasn't paid all that well to feed three mouths. I could talk to my wife about it…she'd always wanted children and I wasn't capable of giving her one due to some trauma I'd sustained during the war.

"I'll be right back, make sure he doesn't leave your sight."

He yes sired me as I walked away. Of course it scared me to call the missus and make sure she was alright with the plan, after all what if she said no?

"Hello warden residents."

I smiled at my wife's sweet tone;

"Hi honey, I've got a big question for you."

A moment's pause;

"Well?"

She was as blunt as me sometimes, I wondered if I'd rubbed off on her after all these years.

"A child was found and he has no family or records…I wanted to know if maybe we could be his family."

Silent met my ears, too quick? Too much? I wasn't good with being subtle.

"Boy or girl?"

I smiled; I really hoped she would be alright with this.

"Boy, uh he also has a fish with him."

Another pause;

"Yes dear we'll raise him, what hospital are we meeting at?"

I knew I could count on her. I told her the one and hung up; I walked back to Nathan;

"It's settled Doctor, let's take him to St. Williams."

...

"Oh honey he's adorable!"

She picked up both child and fish and showered them with love. She was one hell of a woman, after all how many women would be thrilled that their husband brought them a baby let alone a blue one? Both child and Fish seemed pleased at the attention.

"Have they eaten yet?"

"No Mrs. Warden, we were a little worried about that. After all who knows what he would eat normally and the effects of our food to his system."

She nodded and frowned a bit;

"Could it possibly kill him if we do an allergy test?"

Both Nathan and his friend Dr. Taylor looked at one other at the same time;

"We're not sure but it wouldn't hurt to test him. After all if it does we know whoever sent him was an idiot."

I snorted true enough; Alice didn't look happy but handed over the boy. I guess the implication of possible death made her a little less than thrilled.

"Alright we'll be back with him and the results."

We still had the fish but it was obvious that he was a meat eater. Alice looked down at the fish;

"Do you understand us?"

Talking to a fish? I mean it was an alien but it was still a fish;

"Yes. I speak your most common language too."

Holy batman that's a talking fish! My eyes bugged out;

"Who sent him here?"

The fish gave her a glare worthy of two-face but my wife didn't back down;

"His parents, they didn't have much time so they taught me human's most common language English. However he is only three days old and doesn't speak anything other than phdornian, his home world's main language."

She nodded;

"Do you also speak Phdornian?"

She stumbled over the word but that was better than what I could do, what a tongue twister! The fish did his version of a nod.

"What is his name and yours?"

The fish seemed more relaxed with Alice as he answered him;

"My name is Minion, and his is Seeker."

That actual sounded nice if we added on our last name, Seeker Warden. Hem as if it was meant to be.

"Is it alright with you if we raise him?"

I hadn't thought to ask the fish but then I hadn't thought the fish- Minion talked.

"As long as you're good to him and love him as if he were your own."

The doctors came back into the room with Seeker and some frowns, I hope he was alright;

"Well he should be fine, he didn't have any food reactions…but we can't give him human meds."

What did that mean;

"Oh poor baby!"

I looked at my wife, what the blazes? There was a rash on the child's arm, a reaction then;

"We're not sure how long he'll have that but well… I don't think he should take any of our medicine."

We nodded; I really didn't want him to hurt!

...

"Seeker breakfast!"

I chuckled as I heard the sound of my son falling out of bed to get to the kitchen for breakfast, the boy could eat like a black hole. Minion smiled as he went back to helping Alice with plates and what not.

"I'm up!"

Alice laughed and went to fix Seekers shirt as Minion put the plates on the table. I snagged a bit of bacon and went back to my paper.

"Anything good in the paper today dad?"

We never stopped him from learning as much as he could;

"Not really, just the same old thing with north Korea and some nuclear talks between the president and Iran."

Seeker looked put out by that, but there wasn't any interesting robotic stories in the newspaper, just things about Ipads and e-readers;

"That sucks."

I frowned at him, he knew better than that. We taught him not to speak like he had no manners; Well Alice taught him that actually. I just enforced it.

"Sorry, I mean that's not good."

Alice gave a grin as her and Minion took seats at the table.

"So are you two excited for this weekend?"

Seeker just about leapt from his seat in excitement. It was going to be his seventh birthday and we were taking him to a science convention. He'd wanted to go to show off his own robotics at the contest that was held at the Metro Science convention. He'd already figured out Minions suit when he was three and had published several papers about robotics. He was brilliant with robotics, he was a college student taking classes like Mobile robotics, Dynamic programming, linear systems, and Robotic fundamentals. I still thought he was a bit above what he was learning but he enjoyed the class work and being around his fellow classmates who were years older than him, but understood his love for robotics in a way that neither me or his mother could.

"I'm really hoping they like my 'brain bots', their so helpful and yet lightweight!"

They were also annoying since they kept eating my ties. Or going after my wrenches, I suspected Seeker kept throwing my wrench for the little devils.

"As long as people don't wear ties I suspect they'll love the bots."

Seeker gave me a sheepish grin, speaking of sheep;

"How are the sheep going?"

A farmer we knew was having issues with dogs or something that kept eating his sheep.

"Still working on the kinks but I think we can test them on Mr. Boyd's farm."

That was good to hear, Thomas Boyd was getting really desperate to stop the killing of his sheep.

  


**Inescapable Darkness**

"May her soul, and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God rest in peace. Amen."

I looked at my father as he stood solemnly next to me, I still couldn't believe it…why did my mother have to be taken from me? Why did there have to be bad people in the world, those who wanted others to hurt and liked to torture others? Dad looked at me and I knew he wouldn't stop till he found the man who had taken mothers life.

"Let's go home."


End file.
